The Giving of Thanks
by Shipperwolf
Summary: Megamind is invited to his first real Thanksgiving. MM/RR fluffiness


Just wanted to give our beloved Megamind a taste of Thanksgiving. Enjoy!

I dislcaim MM and its affiliates :P

* * *

He sat twiddling his thumbs, a bit overwhelmed, a bit hungry, but mostly just bored.

Roxanne had invited him over this day, for a very special occasion.

She called it: Thanksgiving.

Of course he'd heard of it before. In the prison they'd eaten a special dinner on this day, although, as any other day, the food was pretty inedible.

It was supposed to be turkey. It had looked like burnt roadkill.

There was a glob of red sweet mess on top of it. They'd said it was some kind of fruit—cranberries? It looked like something Minion would cough up if he were sick.

Even the prison 'dessert' was terrifying. The 'pumpkin' pie was very often hard as clay, having sat out all day before being served to unsuspecting inmates.

Yes, he knew something of the Giving Thanks holiday.

Most of the memories were not at all impressing.

But Roxanne was adamant he join her in her apartment today: "I promise it won't be anything like what you're used to. I'm actually a pretty good cook, and you deserve to have a good meal, and learn what the holiday is actually all about."

So here he was, on her sofa.

Twiddling his thumbs.

The sound of metal pans clanking and hurried footfalls rushing around the kitchen filled his ears.

He'd been sitting there for an hour now.

She was still cooking.

He'd told her it wasn't necessary to cook _so much_ food: turkey, the stuff that gets shoved into it and then eaten afterwards, mashed pootaytoes, deviled eggs (he was particularly curious as to why these eggs were evil), and more than one pie that she swore would not taste like cardboard.

She insisted.

And she hadn't stopped cooking all morning.

Another loud clank had his head craning to look into the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Roxie?"

He was met with her own head poking into the living room.

"Of course, everything's fine-I'll be done in just a few more minutes okay? Watch T.V or something."

His head met the back of the couch.

That wasn't a very satisfying answer for him.

Standing up, he made his way into the kitchen. Roxanne hovered over the stove, forcibly mashing cooked pootaytoes in a pot, while simultaneously reaching over to open the oven, peering in to look at a cooking pie.

He came up behind her.

"Why don't I help?"

He took a quick step back when she jumped, a bit of pootaytoe slinging onto the floor.

She looked rattled, and a bit stressed.

Why was she working so hard just for him? He couldn't help but smile.

She was entirely too sweet.

"Sorry, Roxie. Didn't mean to frighten you. So, put me to work; what shall I do to help you prepare for the Giving of Thanks?"

He smiled when she laughed.

"Just, um…set the table, maybe? Do you know how?"

"Do I know how? What do you think I am, a 'neandeerthall'? I know how to put plates and forks on a table, I even know which one is the salad fork and which one the dinner fork…did you not notice my incredible table etiquette at the restaurant when I was pretending to be Bernard?" His eyes widened as he finished his sentence.

Whoops. Rule No. 1 to himself: Avoid Bernard.

But she did not glare. She did not throw something at him. She only smiled.

"Yes, I noticed. Okay, well, do that for me, please? I'm almost done."

* * *

They sat across from each other at her small dining table.

A small origami turkey decorated the center.

Large serving dishes filled with various goodies surrounded it.

She reached forward to pour him a cup of something she called "Warm Apple Cider".

She raised her own cup to him, gesturing for him to do the same.

He did.

"So, what are you thankful for, Megamind?"

He stopped raising his arm. What_ was_ he thankful for?

So many things: Being Metro City's new hero, being loved by the people, being loved by her, his loyal friend Minion, a tableful of….

"Food. I'm thankful for food….and I'm thankful for my dearest Roxanne who prepared it."

She blushed. He knew she would.

They clanked their warm mugs together in a toast.

"Well, I'm thankful for blue aliens to share Thanksgiving with."


End file.
